Little Garden Of The World
by lang0874
Summary: Hanya cerita yang dibuat saat sedang Bad Mood akibat pekerjaan sekolah yang menumpuk, yang nunggu fic satunya harap sabar karena Author belum tercerahkan. Namaku adalah Naruto!/Trace On!/Jangan sampai ketiduran, Illya-chan/Urusai!/Ehh kau bisa melakukan magic tanpa golongan?/Aku akan segera sekolah ditempat sampah itu.


**Little Garden Of The World**

 **By**

 **Lang**

 **Summary ::**

Ini adalah sebuah kisah sederhana. Kisah mengenai dunia Magic yang sudah marak didunia FFN, tapi tahukah kamu? Bahwa sesungguhnya dunia ini adalah mainanku? Dunia ini ada dalam genggamanku. Anak **Manusia** yang memegang kemampuan Special Reality Marbel **King Of Treasury** dan Magic **Persepsi** yang dianggap tidak terlalu berguna dalam pertempuran. Tapi apakah benar begitu? Akan aku tunjukan pada mereka betapa berbahayanya **Seluruh Hartaku! Gate Of King Treasure**.

.

Suara deruan engin terdengar disebuah dunia penuh dengan harta yang tak mungkin bisa dihitung jumlahnya. Disebuah istana melayang yang dilengkapi oleh senjata pertahanan mutakhir, sebuah snggasana emas berlapis berlian diduduki oleh seorang anak manusia yang menyangga kepalanya dengan tangan kanan.

Mata miliknya yang terpejam mulai terbuka hingga menampakkan sebuah pahatan mulia berwarna merah darah bergaris hitam vertikal. Mata yang dipenuhi dengan kebijaksanaan, kesombongan, percaya diri, dan sebuah rasa bosan yang luar biasa.

Namanya adalah Namikaze Naruto, anak dari Raja kelima dinasti pertama Uruk dan dewi Ishtar. Dia saat ini berada dalam kebosanan luar biasa dan menatap `taman` kecil yang diwariskan oleh sang ayah kepadanya semenjak 5.000 tahun yang lalu.

"Dunia ini tidak menarik sama sekali! Dengan hilangnya era Age Of The Gods, garis mana yang mengitari dunia ini menghilang dan mengakibatkan manusia modern tak mempu menggunakan sihir kuat sama seperti dulu. Apakah tidak ada yang bisa bertarung denganku?"

Naruto menghela nafas dan matanya fokus pada kondisi iklim `taman kecil` yang sangat menyedihkan. Ozon mulai rusak, CO2 meningkat, sumber daya alam menipis, dan pertumbuhan penduduk meningkat. Sungguh sebuah kejadian menyedihkan melihat bahwa `taman kecil` warisan ayahnya menghilang dalam waktu 100 tahun kedepan akibat ulah para manusia.

Penebangan hutan, perusakan alam, pengambilan sumber daya tak tahu aturan, pembuangan limbah, dan perburuan binatang yang menjaga ekosistem alam tetap seimbang pada jalan yang seharusnya. Ini kadang – kadang membuat Naruto yang melihatnya agak muak dan ingin melemparkan set Harta Mulia Rank A+ ke`Taman Kecil`.

Tapi Naruto menahannya karena bagaimanapun juga setelah taman kecil ini hancur, dia bisa pergi melintasi **Forest Of The Beginning** untuk menuju dunia lain. Dunia yang dipenuhi kekuatan luar biasa dan sumber mana yang walau lemah masih dapat memberikan Naruto permainan yang menarik.

"100 tahun lagi ya. Aku akan menunggu waktu itu dan segera pergi menuju dunia yang lebih menarik. Taman kecilku akan aku buat disana dengan para boneka menari sebagai badut tontonanku."

.

Kita bergeser pada dunia yang berbeda.

Kondsi dunia ini masihlah luar biasa dibandingkan dunia bobrok yang disebut sebagai taman kecil oleh Naruto. Dunia ini masihlah murni akibat tidak banyaknya eksploitasi alam beserta kekayaan yang berlebih, ini semua karena adanya sistem mana yang ada didunia ini.

Mana yang menyokong kehidupan Magic dan membuat dunia ini sangat menarik untuk diamati. Contohnya saja adalah adanya sebuah gurun dibagian yang seharusnya paling dingin didunia alias bagian paling utara yang merupakan poros planet.

Kondisi alam disini lebih kompleks dan sulit dimengerti akibat besarnya fluktuasi mana yang mempengaruhi segala hal didunia ini. Walaupun masihlah lebih rendah dari pada fluktuasi mana luar biasa pada saat era Age Of The Gods, kekuatan makhluk didunia ini tak bisa diremehkan begitu saja.

Banyak makhluk kuat dan aneh yang dianggap sebagai makhluk mitos lahir akibat mana yang mengalir dalam setiap serat dunia. Makhluk – makhluk ini terus menerus lahir akibat mana yang mengalir dari **Root** dan menjadikan sihir sebagai penyokong utama dunia ini.

Konflik antara makhluk kuat yang mendominasi mulai bergejolak kuat. Manusia yang memiliki pemikiran luar biasa dan perasaan tak terduga mengembangkan teknologi **Magic** dan mulai mengedalikan mana dalam tubuh untuk melakukan suatu keajaiban yang luar biasa.

Total ada beberapa golongan Magic sebagai berikut.

- **Elementals Magic**

Magic yang secara khusus membuat pemiliknya memiliki kemampuan dalam manipulasi element alam. Kebanyakan manusia memiliki Magic ini dan fariasi jurus pada Magic ini sangat beragam akibat banyaknya pengguna manusia yang memilikinya.

- **Jawel Magic**

Bisa disebut sebagai Magic yang mewah karena menggunakan permata sebagai pengorbanannya. Semakin berharga permata yang digunakan, semakin kuat dan luar biasa Magicnya. Kemampuan Magic ini sangat boros uang namun dalam manipulasi paling mengesankan karena asalkan pengorbanannya pantas segala golongan magic dapat dilepaskan.

- **Teleportation Magic**

Magic yang bisa dibilang luar biasa langka dan sangat berbahaya bagi penggunanya sendiri. Ini karena bisa saja penggunanya tersesat saat menggunakan magic ini secara instant, tapi ada sebuah metode rumit menggunakan Rune atau Fuinjutsu agar teleportasi dapat dilakukan.

- **Unknown Magic**

Magic yang tak termasuk dalam 3 golongan diatas. Magic ini secara luas memiliki banyak fariasi dan kemampuannya juga unik dan kadang-kadang kuat. Bahkan dikatakan ada Magic yang menciptakan dunia Mimpi yang didalamnya adalah sebuah dunia luar biasa dan menakjubkan.

- **Body Magic**

Sihir yang memiliki kemampuan khusus dalam manipulasi tubuh penggunanya. Pengguna sihir ini juga langka walau tidak selangka Teleportation. Pemilik sihir ini lahir dengan kemampuan fisik diatas rata – rata dan dikerajaan Britania kebanyakan memiliki Magic ini beserta Elemental Magic yang seimbang.

Searah dengan perkembangan manusia, ras lain yang disebut sebagai Demon dan sebagainya juga mengembangkan teknik tersendiri. Para Angel mengembangkan kemampuan cahaya mereka, Demon mengembangkan Magic Khusus mereka, para Monster memperkuat kekuatan mereka dengan mengkonsumsi serat mana.

Setiap ras mulai tumbuh semakin kuat dan konflik berkobar seperti api yang disiram oleh Bensin. Setiap ras berperang memperebutkan dominasi dan kedamaian atas ideologi mereka sendiri, sementara itu **Root** menciptakan Second Space(1) yang menampung para ras yang berbeda.

Heaven.

Adalah tempat dimana ras Angel dapat melakukan apapun sesuka mereka. Disini kemampuan sihir spesialis mereka sangan ditingkatkan dan membuat mereka superior saat bertarung didalamnya.

Underworld.

Dunia bawah dimana tempat untuk para Iblis atau Demon berada. Dunia ini tak jauh berbeda penampilannya dengan dunia para manusia dan para iblis dengan nyaman tinggal disana.

Dengan terciptanya 2 dunia ini, para Angel dan Demon mulai mundur dalam peperangan dan hidup dalam dunia mereka sendiri secara damai. Sementara itu, para Monster yang dipimpin oleh Naga masih mengobarkan perang melawan manusia dan dengan luar biasa manusia dapat menahan para Monster akibat bantuan para Elf dan Dwarf.

Senjata mana mulai `dilahirkan` oleh **Root** kepada para makhluk terpilih dan menambah intens peperangan. Lecutan senjata magis menghancurkan area dan menghanguskan makhluk hidup, peperangan ini terus berkobar tanpa henti dan disana ada beberaapa pahlawan lahir.

Dari Kerajaan Britania, sosok Knight pemberani dan kuat lahir bersama dengan berkah aliran mana kuat yang memperkuat kemampuan serang mereka. Dari Kerajaan Alexandria, sosok Pahlawan perang bernama Iskandar Zulkarnain memenggal kepala Beast 666.

Dari Kerajaan Mesir, sosok Raja Amun`ra membumi hanguskan pasukan Monster menggunakan Harta Mulia dan menjatuhkan Divine Punishment Dandera Bulp yang membuat para Monster menguap dengan sekejap mata.

Banyak lagi para pahlawan lahir dari segala kalangan manusia, Elf, dan Dwarf akibat serangan luar biasa para Monster. Sampai pada suatu hari, sosok anak manusia pengguna Magic diluar akan sehat menarik para Monster menuju tempat terpisah yang disebut sebagai Forest Of The Beginning.

.

"Hahahahahahahahahaha!"

"Menarik! Menarik! Tak aku sangka dunia ini akan semenarik ini. Walau kemampuan mereka rendah dan sistem sihir sangat menyedihkan, beberapa Harta menarik yang tak aku miliki ada disana."

Naruto menatap tertarik pada dunia yang dia pandang dari Harta Mulianya saat ini. Dunia manusia yang terlihat damai dan dipenuhi oleh gedung – gedung bertingkat, tak semua adalah manusia, para Angel dan Demon beberapa kali terbang dan mendarat dikerumunan dan saling menyapa pada umat manusia yang ditemui atau kenal.

"Sistem aliran mana dunia ini lebih sederhana dari Aria yang aku ketahui. Didunia ini harus mempunyai kemampuan bawaan yang menentukan jenis sihir yang bisa mereka pakai. Berbeda dengan duniaku yang tak ada pembatasan seperti itu. Hanya ada batasan Talent yang membuat seseorang dapat mempelajari dengan mudah Magic dalam Talentnya tersebut atau Magic Special yang ditentukan sejak lahir."

Naruto memiiki Special Magic bernama **King Of Treasure** yang lebih hebat dari pada kotak kosong milik ayahnya. Didalam Magic ini, semua harta yang terekam sampai yang belum terekam sejarah dunia tempat Naruto bertumpuk tanpa bisa dihitung lagi.

Berbeda dengan milik Ayahnya yang memiliki Special Magic bernama Gate Of Babylon, dimana itu hanyalah kotak harta kosong yang harus diisi terlebih dahulu. Berbeda dengan Naruto yang didalamnya sudah ada set lengkap harta dunia miliknya yang memiliki kemampuan magis yang sama persis tanpa kecacatan sedikitpun.

"Teknologi mereka menyedihkan karena batasan Aria yang dikenakan pada dunia mereka. Tapi itu cukup melestarikan dunia itu dari kehancuran."

Komentar Naruto ketika `membaca` seluruh informasi penting menggunakan Magic Presepsi tingkat diluar akal sehat yang diberi nama **Sha Naqba Imuru** oleh Gilgamesh selaku ayah Naruto. Kemampuan yang berupa Guide dan pembaca dengan keagungan layaknya sinar sang surya.

"Saaa kehancuran duniaku sudah dimulai. Aku harus bersiap melakukan `Lompatan` dunia dan bersenang – senang."

 **TBC**


End file.
